inkheartfandomcom-20200214-history
Inkheart Wiki:Policies and guidelines
Inkheart Wiki follows the policies that are applied across all Wikia. We have our own, not so unique, but more specific rules that we wish all contributors, registered users and anons alike, will follow and respect. Warnings will be given to the users via talk page were they to not follow the guidelines, should the users choose to ignore the warning and continue to break rules, they will be blocked. Actions such as spamming and vandalism will not receive warnings and people who committed those acts will be blocked immediately upon discovery. __NOEDITSECTION__ Please treat this wiki as an encyclopedia; you look through one either to verify the accuracy of something you already knew, or just to enjoy learning about something you previously didn't know; you will not get angry when you come across information you weren't aware of, and you will not accuse the encyclopedia for not labeling "spoiler" above everything you may or may not read. The goal of this wiki is to detail every aspect we can on Cornelia Funke's Inkheart trilogy, literally aiming to be an encyclopedia about the series, so for those who've never read the books, obviously everything will be spoilers to you. For those who've started but haven't finished the trilogy, it still applies; whatever content that has been published through the novels are not deem spoiler on this wiki, for we simply cannot cater to every individual. File type *.png files should be the majority file type of images on this wiki; please refrain from uploading images that are .jpg. Through experiments, .png files are proven to withhold the image quality when said image is being display as thumbnail, whereas the same image in .jpg format cannot. We'd like users to make an effort to convert any .jpg file to .png, should they wish to use it on article pages. We will be lenient towards what has already been uploaded and only wish users can try their best to follow this from now on. *.svg files are allowed for logos and icons. *.gif files are allowed to serve as user blog images. Naming For wiki article use Please name the file efficiently, describe what the file is about in words or even a sentence that makes sense, instead of something randomly generated or initials accompanying by numbers. For personal use If the image or video you plan to post is not going to be used in any article pages and cannot be used to benefit any articles in regards to Cornelia Funke's Inkheart trilogy, be it for user profile or user blog posts, please name them specifically as "User-your username-1" for the first file, and then "User-your username-2" for the second, and so on. If you wish to be more specific, you can do "User-your username-1-a brief description". Despite the fact we would love to reach 200 pages in order to be promoted in spotlight, we also much prefer every page being of good quality and most importantly, relevant to what this wiki is about. We do not wish to have pages created for stuff that hold little to no significancy towards the trilogy. In-universe Out of universe *